Farewell, Aibou
by kyra235
Summary: Not too long after he had been separated with his human host, Taro started to feel pain racking his body. He started to question whether his condition somehow linked with Kotaro Higashi. (Updated and improved version)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry for the lack of update. I've been very busy lately with my job and my life. I've deleted this story and redo it back. So without further ado, enjoy!**

"Taro," Taro seem oblivious to the sound of someone calling his name. He focussed all of his senses to write the report about his experienced on Earth. He tried to ignore the ache that forming in his heart whenever he accidentally remembered about his partner.

"Taro!" his body jerked in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantaneously got up and swatted the hand before trying to block whatever was coming with his hands. A deep chuckled sounded.

"Relax, kid. It's just me," Ultraman helped to rub his back. Taro inhaled deeply to calm himself. He motioned for Ultraman to sit in front of him.

"Stop scaring me like that or I will not be responsible for whatever injury you sustain next time," Taro grumbled while picking up all of his fallen paperwork. Ultraman chuckled. "Who ask you to not paid attention about your surrounding? I had stood there and called your name a few times. That's why I decided to enter and patted your shoulder." he paused. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a report about my experienced on Earth. Zoffy nii-san wants to see it as soon as possible," he slumped backward to his chair. "I'm getting quite a headache lately just to write a report," he rubbed his aching head. Ultraman smiled sympathetically to his younger brother.

"Take it easy. As soon as possible doesn't mean he want it right now," Ultraman got up from his seat. "Anyway speaking about Zoffy nii-san, he want to have a meeting right now. So let's go kid".

"You head there first, nii-san. I will catch up with you later," Ultraman nodded and got out from his room. Taro sorted all of his reports before getting up.

Not more than two steps, he gasped in pain. He used his right hand to grip the table to support himself while his left hand clutching his midsection tightly. Slowly and carefully, he sat down and groaned in pain. He put his head on the table and used both of his hands to clutch his abdomen.

"What...happened...to me?" he panted to catch his breath. This was the second time he felt the pain after he had been separated with Kotaro. The first one had been lucky for him. The pain racked his body during the night when everyone were deeply asleep. This pain, it felt like someone had gutted him on his stomach. When the pain subsided and leave only a dull ache as a reminder, he got up and took a step. He took a deep breath when he didn't felt the pain anymore. He rushed to the conference room to attend the meeting.

"Hey Taro. Who are you running from?" Jack greeted him when he entered hastily. He smiled despite his ragged breathing. "No one. I thought that I'm late so I ran here. Thank goodness I'm still on time," he smiled sheepishly.

"Taro, you look paler than usual. You alright?" Seven voiced his concerned. He put his hand on Taro's forehead but Taro shrugged him off.

"I'm fine. Why do you say so, Seven nii-san?".

"Take your position. We will start the meeting now," Zoffy entered the room with the rest of the Ultra Brothers. Taro hurried to his chair, not too far away from them. They discussed everything. About the new Ultra Warriors that should be sent to Earth, the new threat they were facing and the increased in monsters population. Taro slouched on his seat when he felt bored listening to the reports. He caught Zoffy stern gaze and straightened his posture while pretending to listen intently. He gave them his opinion when been asked.

"Is there anything else all of you want to discuss?" Zoffy asked by looking at their faces one by one. All of them shook their heads, indicating no. Zoffy nodded and got up. "Dismiss," he got out from the room. The others followed suit. Taro got up before the pain he experienced before racked his body. He gasped and tried to walk. He manage to walk a few paces before he can't bear the pain anymore. He collapsed and groaned in pain.

"TARO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"TARO!"

Seven rushed to his side. Luckily, he's not too far away from him. He heard a thud and turned around and saw Taro had doubled over with both of his hands gripping his midsection.

"Taro! Taro! Can you hear me?" Seven knelt beside Taro. He touched Taro's shoulder to get his attention but Taro whacked his hands. He whimpered in pain and tried to avoid any physical contact. Seven was at loss for what to do before he remembered to call everyone.

"Nii-san!"

Ace and Jack that was about to turn around the corner stopped dead in their tracked. They had been pushed by Zoffy that walked in front of them. Zoffy rushed inside when he heard Seven shouted. Jack shook his head to get out from his stupor. He slapped Ace hard on his shoulder to wake him up too before they rushed back inside.

"Seven. What happened?" Zoffy saw Seven rubbed Taro's back soothingly while Taro gasping for air. He tried to act calm although he was worried inside. He knelt and touched Taro's shoulder to get any response. He frowned when he saw Taro clutched his midsection. He tried to pry Taro's hands but Taro gasped in pain.

"H-hurt..." Taro moaned softly. They looked at each other anxiously.

"Do you think...on Earth..." Jack stopped mid sentence. Their face dawned with comprehension when they realized what might had happened.

"Zoffy nii-san..." Ace turned towards Zoffy who clenched his hands. He turned towards the sky and sent Ultra Sign to both Ultra Father and Ultra Mother.

_'Taro's hurt. Please meet us at the infirmary'_

"Zoffy nii-san. We need to hurry," Ultraman urged. He tried to soothe Taro by channelling his energy to Taro's midsection but Taro's groaned louder.

"S-stop...it...pl-please...," Taro choked. He gasped for air with difficulty. He pressed his midsection tightly.

"All of you, lift Taro from the ground gently. Do not touch his midsection. We don't know what made him hurt," they complied. They lifted Taro gently before they teleported into the infirmary.

"What's going on?!" they turned around when they heard Ultra Mother shrilled voice. Following behind her was Ultra Father who looked horrified when he saw what state his son in. Ultra Mother knelt beside Taro and started to heal him.

"F-father? M-mother?" Taro asked weakly. He struggled to look at them with pain. He pleaded to both of them.

"M-make it s-stop..." his head lulled to the side. They gasped in horror.

"Taro? Taro?!" they cried frantically. They rushed to reach him but Ultra Father voice stopped them.

"Wait! Let your mother inspect him first," they nodded. Ultra Mother removed Taro's hands. She widen her eyes in surprised when she saw what made her son in pain.

"What? Impossible?!"

"What is it?" Ultra Father came near to Ultra Mother. He shook his head in regret when he saw what condition his son in.

"Why he hid it from us?"

All of the Ultra Brothers rushed forward when they saw how devastating their father. They gasped when they saw the injury. A hole had formed at Taro's midsection. The hole poured out light that had been their replacement for blood.

"What?" Ace widen his eyes in horror. He clenched his fist.

"Father, do you think..."

"Yes, I suspected as much," Ultra Father cut Zoffy's word. With a wave of his hands, a monitor had appeared before them. He typed something at the monitor.

_'Higashi Kotaro'_

The monitor took some time to search for Kotaro, Taro's human host. They waited anxiously for the result.

_Name: Higashi Kotaro_  
_Race: Human_  
_Status: Dead_  
_Cause of Death: a shot to his midsection by Alien Valkie_

"That's why..." Seven couldn't found the appropriate words. They stared speechless at the monitor.

"I have stabilised him. He will sleep for a week maximum or four days minimum. If he had been conscious before the day, he will feel disorientated and dizzy. So long as he stayed this way, I don't see why he can't recover," Ultra Mother sighed contently. The others looked relieved for a moment.

"But why was Higashi death affected Taro? Higashi had severed all of his connections with Taro and Ultra Community, right?" Jack voiced his question.

"Even when Minami had been separated from me, I didn't felt anything if she injured," Ace piped in. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked at Taro stilled form.

"I have a theory," everyone turned to look at Ultraman. He folded his arms at his chest and looked at them one by one.

"They had been fully bonded by the time Higashi decided to sever their connection. It take some time for the bond to get weak and disappear. It's been four days after separation. The bond was still strong. That's why he could feel it. But I don't think he know that Higashi had died," the others nodded.

"As for now, I want to keep him in the infirmary. He need to be monitor as a precaution if there is an infection," Ultra Mother spoke suddenly. Ultra Father turned towards Zoffy.

"Taro is out of commision right now. So you need to find someone to do his job. Alright?"

Zoffy nodded. "Don't worry about it. Everything is under control." Zoffy told the others about their additional duty and they agreed. They left to do their job but not before telling Ultra Mother to tell them if there was any progressed about Taro's condition.


End file.
